


Christmas was fun

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Couch Cuddles, Dinner with friends, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Slapping, Teasing, subRichard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard and Taron, best mates in love, both knowing it all too well. But their life is busy and both of them want to let things between them develop slow. This year they decide to spend Christmas together and prepare a traditional turkey. When Taron starts slapping the turkey, like he learned from Jamie, Richard can’t help himself and gets turned on. He takes a brave step and asks Taron if he would do him like the turkey, which leads to them falling into bed sharing needy kisses. Things get messy and they can’t keep their hands to themselves anymore.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Sophie Turner, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 15





	Christmas was fun

Last Christmas is playing on the radio and Taron dances around the kitchen singing along to the tune. He’s in a good mood, spending Christmas with his best mate this year. “Rich, can you hand me the knife, please?” He looks at him and Richard just hands the knife to him without looking up. “Thanks. - This year, I’ll give it to someone special.” He belts out and uses the knife as a microphone, whispering “special” into a several times while pointing at Rich. 

A few seconds later, exactly that happens what we hoped for. Richard looks up giggling and his blue eyes are shining joyfully. “Dork.”

“Don’t laugh at me, maybe I mean it.” He says and winks at him, smirking. 

Richard raises his left eyebrow and rolls his eyes playfully. “Watch it, maybe I’ll take you up on your offer.” 

Taron just laughs and puts the stuffing into the turkey in front of him. “Worse things have happened to me.” Both of them start chuckling and focus on their own work again. T glances at Rich and smirks. His mate had the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen, their deep color is ridiculous! His soft brown hair that is slightly curled with the grey streak in it looks perfect. Richard’s body was a work of art and his personality was the most amazing one T ever encountered. And Rich knew how Taron thinks of him. He knows that he’s in love with him, they had those conversations before. 

Richard focuses on preparing the potatoes for the oven and tries not to sneak a glance at T. His best friend makes it hard not to watch him in all his singing, angelic glory. Rich gives up and glances at him, smiling to himself. Taron’s fluffy hair, his blueish green eyes that were his safe space. The dimples that appeared on his cheeks as soon as he started smiling, his puppy eyes behind his signature round glasses. He fell hard for his best friend and Taron knew it, just like he knew about his feelings for him. But they decided to just let it happen and get closer as time went on. They didn’t want to rush things, and shared tiny kisses from time to time. Richard remembers when he had a rough couple of weeks at work and visited Taron completely tense and stressed. Later that evening, he had his best friend between his legs, his soft lips wrapped around his cock and helping him release all his stress. It was the first and only time they got to that level of intimacy besides a kiss. And it had stayed that way. Even though Richard still catches him getting hard from thinking back to that night sometimes. 

“How’s it going with the potatoes?” T asks and walks over to him, wrapping his arm around him. He presses a kiss on Richard’s cheek and smirks at him. “They look brilliant, mate.” Taron walks over to the fridge and gets out the butter. He takes it out of the packaging and lies it on the turkey. Then, he slaps it hard onto the turkey with a loud, wet smacking noise. 

Richard looks up immediately and his eyes widen in shock. Taron’s hands smacks down onto the turkey once more and Richard can feel himself getting incredibly turned on from the bare sound of it. “Wha-what are you doing?” He asks and can barely hold back a groan when Taron slaps the turkey again while he watches. 

“I’m slapping the turkey, it’s Jamie Oliver’s recipe.” Taron says and looks at Richard, frowning shortly. There was something in Richard’s eyes that he had seen a long time ago. During shooting the Take Me To The Pilot scene when he got hard while rolling around naked with him in bed. It was this mixture of desire and need that made his eyes darken and shine with lust. “I can’t believe it.” T chuckles and looks him straight in the eyes while he slaps the turkey in front of him once more, hard and loud. 

Richard’s whole body tenses and he bites his lip, but can’t stop a soft tiny moan from escaping his lips. He walks over to Taron and wraps his arms around him from behind. “Well thank you for making Christmas dinner for us, but-“ Rich bites his lip and places a kiss on Taron’s neck to see if he feels the same. T leans back, gasping softly, and stops working. “When you’re done preparing the turkey in such an obscene way-“ he leans closer to his ear and lowers his voice. “You can do me next.” He murmurs. 

Taron’s hips jerk forward hearing that and he lets out a shaky breath. “Are you sure about that?” He asks and presses himself closer to Richard. 

“So damn sure, bub. Make me yours already.” Richard growls and pulls him closer to his body, pressing his crotch against Taron’s ass. 

“Give me five minutes, then I’ll put the turkey in the oven. And then, I’ll get my hands on you, darling.” Taron explains and Richard lets out a frustrated whine. “So impatient.” T says and slaps the last bit of butter on the turkey. Richard’s body reacts, his hips jerk forwards against Taron’s ass. T chuckles softly and Richard starts kissing his neck softly. He finishes preparing the turkey and puts it in the oven. After washing his hands, he sits on the countertop and raises his eyebrows at Richard. “Come here.”

When Richard stands in front of him, he runs his hands up his thighs. Taron’s fingers tangle in his hair and pulls his head back a bit. “Taron.” He growls softly and looks up to him. 

“I need to make sure that you want this.” T says and Rich can hear he’s a bit nervous about it. 

Richard grabs his neck and pulls him down to his face. “I want it so fucking much!” He presses his full lips against Taron’s, making him moan hungrily. 

“Okay.” He says and jumps down from the countertop. “Bed?” He asks and Richard nods but pulls him into another kiss. Taron opens his lips slightly and Richard does the same. T pushes his tongue into Richard’s mouth and slides it against his, moaning at their touch. Richard’s hands roam all over his back and Taron’s tangle in his hair, pulling slightly. They pull back breathless and look at each other panting. “Fuck, Rich. Let’s get into my bedroom before I take you down here in the kitchen.” 

Richard grabs his hand and follows him into his bedroom. They had been in this bed a hundred times before, but with clothes on and nothing more than a relaxed evening between friends.

T walks him to the bed and pushes him down, crawling on top of him. Taron leans down to him and kisses him passionately while his one hand slides underneath Richard’s sweater. Taron can feel his skin underneath his fingertips and lets his hand wander up. He brushes over Richard’s nipple, making him moan underneath him, and suddenly Taron feels the urge to see Richard without his sweater. He stops kissing him and pulls him to sit up. “Get that off, Dickie.” He groans hungrily and helps him get out of it. 

Richard is pushed back down into the mattress and looks up to T, who’s sitting on his lap, knees next to his body. The Scottish slides his hands under Taron’s sweater and pulls it up slowly until Taron gets rid of it. He lets his hands roam all over his exposed torso and digs his fingers into his hips, making T growl a bit. “Come here.” He begs and pulls him down onto him. 

Feeling their skin on each other, they press each other closer together. Taron’s lips wander down Richard’s jawline to his neck. Richard leans his head back into the pillow to give Taron all the access he needed. T doesn’t think twice and sinks his teeth into Richard’s neck, biting him gently. Rich hisses and moans softly when he starts sucking a heavy mark. Taron stops and pushes himself up on his elbows. His eyes are shining beautifully behind his glasses. “Tell me if you don’t like something I’m doing.”

Richard nods and his face softens. Taron was always careful with him, even when his own needs would overwhelm him. “I will.”

“What do you need?” The Welsh asks and his finger strokes over Richard’s full lips. 

“Can you mark me up?” Rich asks, his voice full of hope and need. 

T smiles and sinks down again, starting to leave tiny bites and kisses all over Richard’s neck. Richard’s fingers tangle in Taron’s fluffy hand while he starts sucking heavy marks all over his neck. Taron can’t believe what’s happening, neither Richard nor he planned Christmas together like this. He doesn’t mind it at all, but it came surprisingly. 

Richard growls softly when Taron sucks harshly near his collarbone. When he came to Taron’s apartment today, he didn’t think they would end up like this. Getting turned on in the kitchen and then finally sharing a bed together in this way. They never rushed things and even though both of them were immensely turned on and in a rush in the kitchen, they are moving slowly now in the bedroom. Getting to know each other better on a whole different level. “If I knew how good your lips feel on my neck, I would have asked you a lot earlier.”

Taron chuckles against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “If I knew how turned on you would get off me slapping something, I would have done that a lot earlier.” T sits up again and looks down at Richard, messed up hair, swollen lips and his neck full of red spots that would turn into heavy marks later. “Fuck, you are so damn beautiful.” Taron breathes out and Richard moans softly at his praise. T raises his eyebrows shortly. “Full of surprises.” He chuckles and bites his lower lip, watching the man underneath him. “Just to let you know, I have never-“ He stops when talking when Richard nods understandingly. 

“Me neither, T. I guess we’ll work it out together.” Rich smirks up to him and rests his hands on his hips. His fingers wander to Taron’s belt and opens it while he stares deep into Taron’s eyes. 

“Sounds good.” Taron admits relieved and smiles. He gets off Richard and pulls down his trousers completely, Richard doing the same. T just throws them aside and sits on his knees next to Richard’s thighs. Now only their boxers keep them away from melting into one. 

Richard lets his eyes wander all over Taron and smiles softly. He reaches his arms up towards him and takes off his glasses gently. “Don’t want them to get destroyed.”

Taron giggles softly and leans down to kiss him. “Always so thoughtful.”

“Mm.” Richard hums into the kiss and wraps his arms around him after putting his glasses away. He lets his hands wander over Taron’s strong back and gasps softly when he realizes what they were doing in this moment. 

Taron moves down on him to reach his neck again when his lap brushes against Richard’s. Both of them moan softly at the feeling. T braces himself on his elbows and rolls his hips against Richard’s, pressing their semi-hard ones against each other. “Okay.” T mumbles more to himself and starts rubbing his cock against Richard’s, only parted with the fabric of their boxers. 

Richard moans at the feeling, having Taron moving on him feels amazing. He tangles his hand in Taron’s fluffy hair and rests the other one on his back. “Keep doing that, T.” He growls softly and feels himself growing harder. 

“Fuck, Rich.” Taron breathes out and does it again, slower this time. He buries his face in Richard’s shoulder and gasps when his cock brushes over Richard’s. 

Richard lifts his hips up and grinds against him growling. “Ca-ah-n we remo-oh-ve our- Oh god!” 

Taron knows what he means and reaches down in between them, pulling down his boxers, while Richard pulls at his. Their need overwhelms them and they continue as soon as their stiff cocks are freed. “God- you feel a-ah-mazing!”

The Scottish throws his head back and begs for more, panting. Taron curses and rubs himself harder against Richard’s twitching cock. “More T, please, fuck!” He pants breathlessly and growls hungrily, pressing him close against his crotch. 

Taron stops his movements and gets a frustrated whine from Richard for it. “If you wanna cum more than once today, I can give you more already without being inside you, love.” He strokes over his cheeks lovingly and Richard nods furiously. 

“Yes, please. Do whatever you want, T. Just do it before I cum by only looking at you.” He groans wrecked and looks at him with needy eyes, his lips slightly parted. 

“God, Rich.” He moans and sinks his lips into Richard’s, rubbing himself against him once more. Then, he slides off him and sits down between his legs. He pushes his thighs apart and looks up to him, smirking softly. His thumb digs into the tip of Richard’s cock and massages him gently. Richard growls and throws his head back, whining. “Ugh sit up.” T groans and Richard does as he says, leaning up against the headboard, legs tucked up. Taron sits between his legs and wraps his hand around Richard’s cock, jerking him softly. 

Richard gasps loudly and his head falls back against the wall. “T” He pants and tangles one hand in the sheets. 

“Shhh, look at me.” Taron commands softly and starts moving his hand over Richard’s cock that’s leaking from precum. Rich groans but does as he’s told. T lies his free hand on Richard’s cheek and makes him hum happily. He starts moving his hand faster and studies every inch of Richard’s face. 

Richard’s eyes are nearly closed fluttering, his mouth stands open and releases shaky moans. His cheeks are flushed red and his eyebrows crumble in pleasure. His hair is already slightly sweaty and a single curl sticks to his forehead while the rest is a mess because of T. His stomach tightens at Taron’s touch and he feels his body heating up in waves and the desire increasing rapidly. 

Taron strokes his finger over Richard’s full lower lip. “Fucking gorgeous.” He murmurs into his ear and Richard’s entire body shivers in his hands. He leans closer to him and brushes his lips over Richard’s. “Baby, I think you’ve got a praise kink.”

“Only when it comes from you.” Richard presses out and tries to keep his eyes on Taron when his body begins to tremble. He thrusts into Taron’s hand quickly and looks into his soft eyes. 

“I recognized that, Richie.” T whispers and lets his free hand wander down over Richard’s torso. He watches the Scottish who became a moaning mess under his touch, desperately trying to look at him like he commanded. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He praises him and Richard groans deeply.

His whole body is trembling at the intensity of feelings that float through his veins. “I-I’m close.” He chokes out and tangles his left hand in Taron’s hair. 

“Oh, be a good boy for a bit longer.” Taron says and watches him interested. It was something new to have this power over Richard. Usually, his Scottish pal was the one that made the decisions. But in bed, it seemed like Richard surrendered shamelessly to his wishes. 

“O-Okay.” He whines and feels his stomach tighten again. Fuck! He looks at Taron right in front of him and down to Taron’s hand moving around his cock. A mistake that increases his desire to cum massively and he feels himself dripping into Taron’s fist while his cock swells. “Taron-I” he whimpers and bites his lip, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Just a bit, my beauty.” Taron growls and smirks. He grabs Richard’s neck and tangles his fingers in the soft curls at the back of his head. T leans forward and bites his neck shortly before looking back up. 

“Baby-please!” Richard whimpers and pulls at the sheets firmly, trying to hold himself together. His hips thrust into Taron’s hand in a stuttering rhythm as his moans become long and deep. His whole body is trembling. “Please, Taron. Oh fuck! Please, please let me cum.” He pants whimpering between deep moans and his head falls back a bit before he can control himself again. “I can’t-“ he contorts his face and his mouth falls open wide in a long groan. “Taron.”

T groans when he hears him saying his name in such a whiny, wrecked tone. He squeezes his cock lovingly and leans forward. “Cum for me, stunning.”

Richard groans at the praising and he feels his stomach flipping once more, harder than before, and feels his cock swell in Taron’s hand. “Oh fuck- Taro-ohh-n.”

T watches Richard stunned as he cums hard, shooting hot ropes of cum all over his fist. The Scottish throws his head back and groans louder than before, panting his name several times. His body is shaking hard while Taron leads him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Richard collapses breathless in the pillows. T gives him a quick kiss and goes to his bathroom, getting a wet washcloth to clean him up. He cleans his hand and looks at Richard, who is still panting. “You did so good, baby.” he whispers and looks at him adoringly while he sits down in front of him.

Richard watches his every move and shakes his head slightly. “If I’m coming so hard when you just use one hand-.” he lets the sentence go unfinished and bites his lower lip.

Taron chuckles and softly cleans Richard’s still sensitive cock. Rich moans lowly and runs his fingers through his hair. “I’ll be back in a minute, I just have to get the turkey out of the oven.”

Richard looks at him while he walks out of the room, naked. He bites his lip and holds back a groan. His best friend was way too hot to be real. When he comes back. Richard pulls him back onto bed, on his lap. “How’s the turkey?” he asks grinning.

“Not as hot as you, but he’s trying his best.” Taron says smirking and winks at him. Richard’s eyebrows raise and both of them start laughing.

Rich grabs his ass and squeezes it. “Now let me take care of you before we go on. You did it twice already for me.”

T cups his face and kisses him passionately. “We have two hours.” he explains and they exchange a loving look.

Richard lies him down on his back and leans over him. He kisses down his torso, stopping at his lower abdomen, while his hands stroke down his thighs. Rich starts kissing down Taron’s thighs and sucks softly on them. Taron moans wrecked and lifts up his hips from the mattress. “I see, weak spots.” Rich bites him gently and brushes over it with his fingers.

“Oh fuck.” Taron breathes out and tangles his hands in his own hair, trying to steady himself. But Richard seems to know exactly what he was doing when he sucks at Taron’s left thigh and massages his balls with his hands. “Fuck-I-Rich-ahh-.” The Welsh arches from the bed and feels his still untouched cock getting painfully hard.

“Jesus, Taron, your thighs!” Richard moans and sinks his teeth into the thick thighs of his friend. Taron squirms underneath him panting his name and begging him to get on with it.

“Rich-I need-god.” Taron’s voice gets cut off by his loud moan and his whole body squirms under Richard. “Please-touch-fuck, Richard!” he growls when Richard moans against his thighs to see what reaction that causes.

“Patience.” Rich chuckles and sinks on his knees next to the bed.

Taron sits up, leaning back slightly and bracing himself on his arms. He opens his legs widely and looks down at his gorgeous man. “Please, darling.” His voice is kind and pleading, but Richard easily hears the need.

He pulls him closer to the edge of the bed and cups his cock in his hand. Pushing his legs apart more, he teases his tip with his tongue. T growls softly and moans when Richard sucks on him gently. Richard takes him in deeper, relaxes his jaw and carefully makes his way down.

Taron can’t help himself feeling Richard’s full lips around his cock and bucks his hips up slightly. Richard gags surprised and T moans loudly at that feeling. His one hand tangles in Richard’s curls while he sinks down onto his elbow with his other arm. “Fuck, you feel so good around my cock.”

Richard starts bobbing his head and sucks softly from time to time. He grazes his teeth over Taron’s cock carefully and is surprised when T becomes a moaning mess. He didn’t expect T to be so loud and messed up. Seems like Taron was very vocal no matter what he does.

Soon T lies on his back, both hands tangled in Richard’s hair, legs wrapped around his neck. He arches his back and growls when Richard bites him surprisingly. He thrusts his hips up into Richard’s mouth in a steady rhythm. “So so good.” he moans and Richard moans softly around his cock, sending a shiver all over his body. T feels his legs trembling and the desire to cum increasing.

Richard feels Taron’s body tensing up and his cock swelling in his mouth. The grip on his hair get tighter while his movements get sloppier.

“Rich? Wanna kiss you.” T breathes out whining and looks down at him, begging.

The Scottish lets go of his cock and climbs back onto bed, leaning over him. He wraps his hand around Taron’s cock and kisses him sweetly, while moving his hand in a steady rhythm. Feeling Taron arching his back underneath him and moaning into his mouth only shows him he’s doing everything right.

“Faster, Richie, please!” Taron chokes out trembling and moans in pleasure when he does just that. He pulls him down to kiss him, but ends up moaning into his mouth obscenely loud. “Gonna cum.” he groans.

“Go on, golden boy.” Richard tells him and moves his hand quicker.

T arches against him and his head falls back. He releases loud groans and pulls at his curls. “Fuck-Rich-Fuck!” Taron arches his back beautifully and higher than before, groaning his name loudly next to his ear. Hot ropes of cum shoot between them all over Richard’s hand and Taron squirms when he leads him through the aftershocks.

Just like T did before, Richard cleans him up now, carefully not wanting to hurt him. When he’s done, he gets pulled down by Taron, who changed his position now, head resting on the pillow. Rich rests his head next to him and looks at him, remaining silent. T grabs the blanket and covers their bodies with it. They intertwine their legs and get closer to each other. Taron strokes over his cheek, caught up in thoughts, while his eyes travel over his face. “What are you thinking?”

“Bout us.” T simply says. “What are we now, Rich? Best friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Boyfriends?”

Rich nods slowly. “What do you want me to be for you?”

Taron swallows and shrugs his shoulders. “Well, we are more than best friends, obviously. But you know I’m not the type of guy who you’d be friends-with-benefits with.”

“Neither am I.” Rich chuckles and grins at him.

“So it depends on us, if we are just in love or tie the bond and become boyfriends.” Taron states and rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Richard braces himself on his elbow while his free hand rests on Taron’s cheek. He turns his face towards him and leans down. “I love you, Taron.”

“I love you too.” The Welsh whispers and a small smile appears on his face.

“I think it’s good that we let everything between us develop slowly but-.“ Rich bites his lower lip and looks into Taron’s big questioning eyes. “I really wanna call you mine, hold your hand, kiss you in public when I feel like it, spend my time with you, you know. I wanna be here.”

“The feeling is mutual.“ Taron says smirking and winks at him. "I feel safe around you which is something new.”

Rich smiles softly and his eyes study every inch of Taron’s beautiful face. “Would you like to be my boyfriend, Taron?”

Taron’s face softens and he smiles brightly, making his dimples appear perfectly. “I would love to.”

They sink into a soft kiss and smile happily into it. Afterwards, they decide to go for a shower and get rid of the mess they made.

A while later, the doorbell rings and Taron opens it, grinning widely. “Heeyy!” he opens his arms and pulls Joe tightly into his arms.

“Hey, mate!“ he says and lets go of him so Taron can greet Sophie as well.

"Rich?” he shouts and lets them in, closing the door. His beautiful boyfriend comes towards them and wraps his friend Sophie in a loving hug, Joe following.

They sit down for dinner and Joe watches them suspiciously, just like Sophie. “Are you two-?” Sophie interrupts herself, shaking her head.

“Those two were clearly fucking, honey.” Joe says and grins at her. “Have you seen the bloody bite marks on your mate’s neck?”

“Joe!” Sophie shoots him a glare, but can’t stop herself from looking at Rich.

Taron flinches and looks at Richard’s neck that’s now covered in dark bite marks. He takes a swallow of his wine and glances at Rich, who sits there speechless. “Does anyone want some more wine?” he asks and makes them all laugh.

Joe leans over the table, grinning at T. “So, come on, tell me. What’s going on between you two?” he whispers.

Taron leans forward as well. “You do realize that whispering is nonsense when they’re sitting right next to us?” he whispers back and can’t hide a grin.

“I know. And now tell me.“ Joe says still whispering.

"He might be my boyfriend now.” Taron whispers and Joe’s eyes widen in shock.

“Shut up!“ he says and looks at his wife.

“Aw really? I’m so happy for you two!” Sophie cheers and smiles at them happily.

Taron grabs Richard’s hand that’s lying on the table and Rich looks at him smiling and squeezes it.

“I don’t believe you!“ Joe protests and watches them suspiciously. Was this just another prank? The pair were famous for their mischief behind the scenes. 

“Well…” Richard turns toward T and smirks at him. T cups his face and looks at him adoringly before they share a sweet kiss.

Joe looks at them frowning. “What kind of proof is that? It’s not like you haven’t done that before and rolled around in bed together. You two are actors!” He playfully messes with the pair. 

“So is your wife.“ Taron says grinning.

Sophie wraps her arm around Joe and looks at him. "They aren’t acting. I’ve seen both acting and being in love. This is real, darling.”

Later in the evening, they are cuddling on the sofa, long after Sophie and Joe left. Enjoying their newfound love. But having Richard here next to him and being able to kiss or touch him whenever he wants to, does something to Taron. It’s overwhelming. He looks up and presses a kiss on Richard’s temple. His boyfriend turns to him smiling and kisses him on his lips. T moans softly and feels himself getting needy for more. “Fuck, I’m already addicted.”

Richard chuckles. “Unhealthy.” But when he sees Taron’s cheeky grin and his puppy eyes behind the glasses, he feels his stomach flipping and growls a bit. He pulls him onto his lap, Taron placing his knees on both sides of his legs, and stares deep into his eyes. Richard lets his hands wander down on Taron’s hips and leans forward a bit. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

“No.” Taron says and blushes.

“Can I kiss you?” Richard asks timidly and looks up to him.

The softness in his voice makes him melt and he cups Richard’s face. “Of course.” He leans a bit forward and let Richard connect their lips. He tangles his hand in his hair and pushes him back into the sofa while kissing him, overwhelmed by his need.

Rich moans mellowly into the kiss and lets his hands wander up Taron’s back. He grabs Taron’s hips and turns to the side, lying him down and climbing on him. Sitting on his lap, he leans down to him and kisses him passionately. “Remember when you said I’ll cum more than once today?” he murmurs into Taron’s ear and T nods, turning his head to the side and kissing Richard’s neck. Rich slides back a bit and rubs his ass over Taron’s crotch. He braces himself on his hands at both sides of his head and looks down at him. “I need you.” he states and rubs himself against Taron’s erection moaning sweetly, his lips parted.

Taron bites his lower lip, but can’t hold back a loud moan. Seeing Richard on top of him, literally asking him to fuck him while rubbing himself over his cock is something he never knew he needed. “You want me inside of ya? Want my cock buried deep in you?” The Scottish nods quickly and blushes a bit when he hears Taron putting it in words. “I need words, gorgeous.”

“I need you inside of me.” Rich says low voiced and is painfully aware of Taron’s cock pushing against his bum underneath him. “I need you to wreck me just like earlier.”

T growls and squirms underneath him at his words. “Bedroom. Now.” he simply says through gritted teeth and tries to stop himself from attacking his boyfriend right here. Richard gets up and walks into his bedroom, Taron follows him and slaps his ass.

“Wha-What-?” Richard turns around surprised.

“Do me next, you said, when I was slapping the turkey.” Taron says and grins cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows. Richard rolls his eyes playfully and blushes wildly.

Richard stands in the bedroom and turns towards Taron, who closes the door and walks towards him. T stops in front of him and kisses him softly while his fingers find the first button of his shirt. He opens Richard’s buttons while kissing him softly and lets his hands wander over Richard’s exposed torso.

Taron looks at him innocently and adoringly. Richard opens his buttons and kisses him gently, but also full of need and lust. T pulls back and smiles softly. “I can’t believe I have you by my side.”

“I’m yours, Taron.” Rich states with a shy smile.

He pulls him closer by his belt and smirks. “Mine.” Taron lets it roll off his tongue and thinks it has a nice ring to it. “I quite like that thought.” They undress each other slowly, sharing kisses and touching their bodies. Soon, they stand in front of each other with nothing more than their boxers on. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Rich.”

“Stop making me blush.” Rich chuckles and shakes his head.

“Adorable.” T breathes out before kissing him again and walking him over to the bed. He pushes him down and places himself over him. Taron leads Richard’s arms over his head into the pillow and tangles their hands. He leans down and takes Richard’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling at it kindly before letting it go. Taron works his way down, placing kisses all over his torso. When he reaches his abdomen, he bites him carefully making Rich moan. “Let’s open you up so I can still your needs.”

Richard nods and watches Taron getting the lube. He gets up on his knees and hands and looks back at T. Taron’s hands travel up his thighs to his ass and grab the boxers, pulling them down.

Taron coats his fingers in lube and strokes over Richard’s lower back with his other hand. “Relax.” he says and pushes his finger against his entrance. Rich flinches at first but relaxes and T pushes his finger in a bit, making him moan. He pulls back out and pushes in again, deeper this time. Rich growls softly and hisses when he gets too tight for T to move deeper. “You’re good?”

“So good, T. Keep going please.“ Richard begs a bit and wiggles his bum, trying to get him in deeper.

Taron continues, rubbing his lower back and placing kisses on it. When Richard is open enough for more than just one finger, he adds another and starts moving his fingers in and out.

“More, please.” Richard groans and pushes back onto his fingers. T adds another finger and curls them up, making him moan sweetly. “Fuck.” he chokes out when Taron starts massaging his prostate.

Taron watches Richard becoming a moaning mess, begging for more in his thick accent. “Look at you, doing so good for me, beautiful.”

Richard groans loudly and pushes down on his fingers roughly. “Taron. Need you.” he presses out and his arms give in when he strokes over the right spot again. Richard breaks down and begs for more, whining frustrated. “Please.” he whimpers.

Taron pulls out his fingers and chuckles. “A bit impatient, huh?” he teases.

Rich rolls on his back growling and shoots him a glare. “I’m gonna show you how it feels later and then we’ll see who’s impatient.” he says smirking and winks at him.

Taron chuckles and gets rid of his boxers, removing Richard’s completely. He gives himself a few pumps and moans softly when he sees the fire in Richard’s eyes as he does so. “Does it turn you on watching me touch myself?”

“Fuck yes, T.” Richard growls and shifts around in bed, impatiently.

Taron grabs the lube for the second time and starts coating his dick in it. He braces himself on his arms next to Richard’s head and smirks down at him. “Ready?”

Richard opens his legs more and nods. “Yes.” When Taron pushes against his entrance with the tip of his cock and he sees his face, it drives Richard crazy. His boyfriend pushes in for a bit and lets out a deep moan while Richard gasps at the feeling.

T pushes in slow thrusts and pulls back out, giving Richard time to adjust to the feeling. Soon, he is fully in and it makes him moan, being trapped perfectly in Richard who’s growling his name lowly. T starts moving his hips in thrusts and starts moaning.

Richard underneath him enjoys it and his hands stroke down Taron’s back, stroking a finger over his round ass and between his butt cheeks. The younger man groans and thrusts into him roughly. Rich wraps his legs around his waist to get him in deeper and growls when it works. “Harder, please.”

Taron starts thrusting into him with more power and it gets harder to hold himself up on his arms. He changes his position slightly to see if he can hit Richard’s spot again. Thrusting in roughly, he hits it and Richard arches his back, panting his name.

Richard starts moaning loudly with every thrust and tangles his one hand in Taron’s fluffy hair while the other one wanders back to his ass, squeezing him. His head falls back into the pillow and his eyes start fluttering as Taron’s cock massages his prostate over and over again.

Taron starts placing kisses on the parts of his neck he can reach, mumbling encouragements and telling Richard how good he does, making him moan underneath him. T feels his legs starting to tremble and starts biting Richard behind the ear, a weak spot of his that he already knew before this day. He tangles one hand in his curls and strokes over them slightly, massaging his head and pulling at his curls.

“Fuck - I’m close.” he chokes out in the brightest Scottish T ever heard him speak before.

And damn, it turns him on. “How close, gorgeous?”

Richard’s hips jerk forward when Taron calls him gorgeous and he feels the desire to cum becoming almost unbearable. “I need - ohh fuck- to cum. Please, Taron.” he presses out and rolls the r in Taron’s name extremely hard.

Taron smirks softly and pushes himself up a bit to kiss him. “Cum for me, my beautiful baby.”

Richard moans obscenely loud and throws his arm over his face, blushing. He tries to keep the noise down when Taron grabs his arm and tells him the neighbors could hear to whom he belongs. Which leads to Richard making a few sloppy thrusts in the air with his hips and cumming hard all over their torsos. He groans Taron’s name loudly and full of lust.

T feels himself getting closer having Richard squirming and clenching around him. “Rich?” he whimpers and leads him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Richard grabs his ass with both hands and pushes him in deeper, closing his legs a bit tighter around him. “Fill me up.”

Taron growls softly and cums inside Richard, moaning his name several times. He collapses on Richard’s chest and moves his hips lazily, shaking.

Richard decides to help him through the aftershocks and lifts his hips up from the mattress in a few thrusts so Taron was moving inside him, making him moan breathlessly on his chest.

They come down from their highs slowly and Taron pulls out, rolling next to Richard. He looks at the ceiling, panting a bit and looks over at Rich. “Not bad for the first time.” he says and smirks at him.

Rich grins at him. “You neither.” he rolls onto his side and braces himself on his arm. Stroking over Taron’s torso that’s covered in his own cum. “Please, let me show you how it feels.” he whispers and leans down, placing kisses on his lips, down his jawline, and back up to his temples.

Taron hums agreeing and grabs one of the pillows that fell from his bed. He takes the sheet off and uses it to clean himself and Rich quickly. “We’re gonna have to put on new sheets anyway after the mess we’re making.” T giggles and throws it aside.

“We?“ Rich asks curiously.

T looks at him and laughs. "You really think I was gonna let you go tonight? You’re staying.” he strokes over his chest and kisses him softly. “Only if you want to, of course.” he suddenly says, shy.

Richard cups his face and kisses him deeply, rubbing his lap against Taron’s and moans softly. “I would love to.”

Taron sits on his lap and looks down at him, smirking widely. He looks him deep in the eyes and moves a bit on Richard’s cock. Taron starts rolling his hips slowly and grinds against Richard, making them both moan.

“God, T. Can you prepare yourself a bit? I’d love to see that.“ Richard says and moans when Taron’s bum grinds against his dick.

Taron nods and grabs his lube. He coats his fingers in it and sits on his knees, reaching down behind him. Bracing himself next to Richard’s face with one hand, he leans forward and presses his finger against his entrance. He tries to get a feeling for it and pushes against it slightly, making himself moan. Doing it to himself was different than doing it to Richard before. He pushes in and groans deeply before whimpering when he gets too tight. "Ugh god.” he growls and starts moving his finger deeper inside, letting out deep groans and whines from time to time.

When Taron gasps for air and moans, Richard knows he is in. He grabs him by the waist, pulls him down and rolls them over, making Taron giggle in surprise and groan softly at the empty feeling. But only seconds later, Richard has his fingers coated in lube and pushes his legs apart. Richard pushes in slowly and careful, not wanting to hurt Taron.

“That feels much better than doing it myself.” T admits and pushes down on his finger, moaning sweetly. As soon as he isn’t as tight as before anymore, he can feel Richard adding his second finger. Taron starts moving his hips, enjoying the feeling, and moaning sweetly when the third one follows.

Rich leans down to him and bites his thigh softly, sucking at his weak spot. It doesn’t take long before Taron is squirming, begging him to fill him up already. But Rich doesn’t give in immediately, loving the feeling of Taron’s thick thighs against his lips. Then he has an idea and stops, smirking. He lies down on his back, leaving Taron groaning frustrated and sitting up. Richard coats his own cock in lube and moans at the feeling. He pulls Taron on his lap and looks up at him through his long lashes.

The Welsh understands and growls. “Always the best ideas.” Taron sinks down on his cock slowly, Richard’s hands guiding him down onto him. T starts moving his hips a bit to get Richard in deeper inch by inch. He braces himself on Richard’s chest and growls loudly, moving his hips down. Arching his back, his whole body shudders and Taron’s mouth is open wide breathing hard. “Rich-need you to move.”

Richard is happy to oblige and pushes his hips up from the mattress. T sinks down on his cock fully and both of them groan at the feeling. Richard starts pulling out and pushing back in and watches Taron’s face above him.

T has his eyes closed and his mouth is wide open, releasing shaky moans. “God yes, keep going, fuck.” he moans and starts moving his hips in rhythm with Richard’s thrusts.

Rich moans, having him moving on his cock and his hands grab Taron’s bum, squeezing it. His boyfriend lets out long, deep moans and it’s the best thing he ever heard. “Fuck, you should see yourself, T.” Rich growls and thrusts up into him a bit harder. 

Taron gasps and starts moving quicker. “Harder, baby, please.” he begs whining and whimpers when he does so. He feels the lust pumping through his veins and realizes he needs more. Having Richard in him drives him crazy and he didn’t expect that it would feel so damn good. He arches his back and his head falls back. “More, please-.”

Richard growls and changes his position slightly. “I told you, you would get impatient.” When he pushes in now, Taron’s whole body tenses and he leans forward groaning loudly. Richard tries it again and gets the same reaction. T is now holding himself up with the headboard using one hand and shivers. His eyes are fluttering closed.

“Rich-do that again.” He chokes out and whimpers when he does. “Right there-fuck.” he groans and rolls his hips aggressively. “Need more-please.” Taron whimpers needy and wiggles around a bit to get a more intense feeling.

The Scottish growls knowing he can’t thrust up harder, but both of them don’t want to change the position. He slides his hand between their bodies and wraps his hand around Taron’s cock. His thumb massages his tip and pulls him back a bit.

“Ugh Rich.” Taron groans and arches his back, letting go of the headboard and bracing him on his chest with both hands. T feels his body heating up in waves and the pleasure to come gets more intense with every move Richard makes.

“I’ll be cumming soon if you keep moving like that.” Richard presses out and thrusts up into him, squeezing his hand lovingly around his cock.

Taron moans and sinks his head down, breathless. Seeing Richard’s fingers moving around his cock while he is dripping onto his stomach is too much and he collapses on his elbows, groaning. “I’m gonna cum-.” He chokes out.

Richard growls at the new angle he has to hit T and tangles one hand in his hair. “Cum for me, darling.” Rich says and Taron’s whole body tenses at his words. He closes his eyes and moans Richard’s name loud and choked up. Richard can feel him clench around him and then Taron shoots hot ropes of cum all over their torsos.

“Fuck, Rich!” he moans and keeps on moving his hips, pressing his legs together to make him cum.

Richard cums inside Taron and fills him up, moaning his name and little praises before his brain decides to let him babble nonsense, just like Taron is doing into his shoulder.

Taron growls when he pushes himself up and Richard helps him, pulling away from his cock. He collapses into his arms breathlessly and kisses his shoulder lazily. “Never thought Christmas dessert could be so delicious.”

Rich chuckles and rolls his eyes playfully, stroking through Taron’s hair. “Dork.”

Taron pushes himself up. “We need a shower and some new covers for the bed.” Richard agrees and they get up slowly, holding hands. Taron softly slaps his ass and smirks at him. “Merry Christmas.”

Rich smirks down at him and kisses him passionately. “Christmas was fun.”


End file.
